


Pay Respect

by skyshadedblue



Series: Mating Games 2014 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Worship, Come Eating, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyshadedblue/pseuds/skyshadedblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He starts with the feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 3 of the Mating Games 2014: [Non-penetration](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/17112.html).

He starts with the feet.

Stiles uses his thumbs to dig into the soft arches and callused balls, formed from years of running in boots unsuitable for the purpose.

His fingers trace hard heels tapering into ankles, drifting to encircle thick, sinewy calves and thighs.

“Is this okay?”

Derek grunts, more or less.

Stiles presses a grin to the tip of Derek’s dick, hands roaming up to Derek’s chest. He peeks his tongue out from between his lips as he trails them down to where Derek’s balls lay. He stops, inhales the scent deep and full.

Derek pants, watches Stiles lick all his fingers before looping and twisting them delicately around his nipples.

What a sight he must be, hips rocking against the sheets, mouth wetly sucking Derek’s cock head between his well-built legs.

Derek holds back a moan.

“I wanna hear,” Stiles says, and takes Derek all the way, working him in his throat, but quickly comes back up when Derek’s hips begin to push him. “Tell me how I make you feel.”

Derek lets out a low whine then, when Stiles ducks his head to kitten lick the base of his shaft, lips at the skin under his balls. Without warning, Stiles shoves his face mercilessly into Derek’s cleft, tonguing his perineum and lapping at his pucker, causing Derek to roar and arch, legs tangling around Stiles’s neck.

Stiles hums, nearly coming when Derek clutches at his hair, reins himself in. He flicks at Derek’s nipples, turning roar to groan, continues to eat Derek out in a zealous fervor. He feels Derek shift to stroke himself and promptly slaps his hands away, taking Derek’s length for his own mouth, fucks Derek with his throat.

Derek might be saying his name, but all Stiles really hears are moans, deep and guttural, in sync with the way his tongue drags against that sweet spot right under his cock tip.

Hands grip Stiles’ arms, gently trying to pull him up.

“No,” Stiles wheezes, wiping drool from his face. “Let me take care of you first.”

The sounds Derek makes are such a thing of beauty Stiles pushes for more, bringing his hands to Derek’s ass to draw him closer, cock choking him deep, until Derek’s hips jerk in a wild fit.

He pulls away just enough for Derek to release a load in his mouth, some spilling out the corners of his lips. He comes in multiple spurts, but Stiles swallows all of it, drinking it from Derek’s cock, hands and mouth milking him of every last drop.

Stiles whimpers, rolling to show Derek his dick. “Look at how stiff I am. You did this, Derek, eating your come did this.”

Derek growls, driving their mouths against each other, licking come from between Stiles’ lips. He throws Stiles onto his hands and knees and hooks his arms under Stiles’, tucking his cock against the crevice of Stiles’ ass.

Stiles cries out, feeling Derek’s hand reach down to stroke his dick in unforgiving tugs as he ruts between his cheeks, and with the other, seizes Stiles by the chin, kissing and biting erratic bruises, trailing from puffy, red lips to pale nape.

He comes, unable to figure out which direction is up or down, the laws of Physics not applying to their bodies until, an eternity later, he becomes aware of Derek’s arms tight around his torso, bed beneath them.

Derek mumbles, uneven breaths puffing against his hair, “Good, Stiles.”

Stiles yawns. “Next time, we’ll pay our respects to your nipples.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I was whiff-waffling on whether or not to post this because I was so disappointed with myself in week 3 considering I was at a total "FUCK THIS" point of the Games. But, I'd hate to leave my post collection incomplete so here you go.
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
